hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gamesee/Summer Update
Yooo, I'm back to say that for me summer is almost here! Yay! But before that, I want to give this wiki an idea of my summer schedule/plans so that you have a general idea of how active I'll be. Overall, I should be pretty active but there are some things I'll be doing over the summer. This is mainly for planning purposes, nothing else. For starters, I graduate middle school (wowie such accomplish much achieve) this Thursday (May 26th) at 2:15 Central. After graduating my family likely will want to go to dinner somewhere nice (McDonald's) and my IRL friends will want to do something so chances are that I won't be active that day. The same goes for this Friday (May 27th), mainly because my grandparents are visiting and my friends will likely be eager to do something. After that I will be off until August 10th, my first day of high school (wowie so scare much excite.) Before that however, I will be registering during on July 27th, from 11:00 a.m. - 12:00 p.m. After that I may spend the day to myself, meaning that I won't be active. Knowing my family, I will likely not attend any optional school things so I am going to leave those out. However, if this changes I will mention it. From the end of June to the beginning of July I may go to a camp/go camping with my family, both meaning that I would have no access to the internet. However, both are unlikely since I probably can't afford to go to camp and my father has a reputation of being lazy. Still, I will mention these just in case. One of my friends, who I shall call Beer Can, may want to start a YouTube channel during the summer. If so, I would have one day a week where I wouldn't be active since he wants me to be in his videos and I don't really mind being in them. If you want to see them I can link the channel once it is up, but I will leave a trigger warning for my rather terrible appearance. In addition, during the summer I will be with Wafferus a lot. This means there will be some days where I will be less active during the day (for me) but during the night it should stay the same. If I visit any of my other friends such as Beer Can for, say, D&D, I will likely leave a small post on my wall saying that I will be inactive that day if I think it is needed. Lastly, August 6th is my birthday. This means that my family will (again) want to do something, which will take a while since my grandparents, friends, mom, dad, and maybe step-mom may all want to do different things. A week before that my nana's birthday will be celebrated, so I will want to be with her. Overall, at the end of July be prepared for me to be less active. If this changes (a.k.a. I forgot someone's birthday that is during the summer) I will update this blog, but overall I am pretty free. Update ~ On Wednsdays Beer Can hosts Anime Night, so I'll be gone for that. If I can't attend it for some reason I'll most likely been gone in that case too. Category:Blog posts